Mind over Matter
by Esperanza Mighty
Summary: Oneshot. Nessie's first date with Jake. Centered more around Edward and Bella and how they react.


He was fuming I could see that. I put a hand over his to try and calm him down.

"Edward it'll be fine, Jake will take good care of her you know that. And besides she's reached the age were she's old enough."

He sighed deeply, "Old enough! She's five! How does that classify as 'old enough'?"

I smiled putting my lips close to his ear as I whispered, "And that will give us time alone for a few hours."

He smiled for a moment. But that soon made way for a frown when he said, "Hours? No, no, no she's to be back by 9:30."

I heard footsteps before I saw a distressed—albeit beautiful Nessie. Her long curly hair was put in a loose pony-tail, showing off her exquisite facial features, and her now blossoming body was extenuated with a semi-form fitting little black dress, with black heels.

"Nessie darling you look beautiful." I cooed.

Nessie fumed, "9:30? That gives us like what? One hour and a half? Not even counting how long it'll take us to get to the beach and back."

"First of all, one and a half hour is sufficient time to go to the beach have a good time and come back home at a reasonable hour. But second what makes you so sure you're going out at all?"

Nessie and I both turned to give Edward a quizzical stare.

"Unless the hem of that dress comes down an extra 4 inches you're not setting foot outside this house."

I saw Nessie's eyes grow wide and she opened her mouth to protest when I interrupted.

"Edward dear she looks fine, the length is fine." I rubbed his back soothingly.

He shook his head, "Too short. Besides wouldn't you rather stay home with your mother and I? We're much less smelly."

"Speak for yourself Cullen." A gruff voice responded.

There standing in the doorway was Jacob looking dapper in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Jake!" Nessie squealed and ran over to give him a hug.

"Hey Ness how's it going? You look great by the way." Jake looked momentarily caught off guard by Nessie's appearance, a dreamy look in his eyes.

A low growl resonated inside Edwards's chest.

I shot him a glare and whispered, "Behave." Low enough so only he heard.

I smiled warmly at Jake; it was always good to see him he was after all one of my best friends.

"Hey Jake how's it going?" I asked him.

He shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair, "Going pretty good I guess how about you?"

"Fine until about 4 minutes ago." Edward muttered.

"Dad!" Nessie hissed, she never liked it when Edward and Jacob fought which happened on a couple of occasions.

"Alright you two here are the rules, no touching, no staring, no hugging, and _especially_ no kissing." Edward shot a warning glare at Jake and if looks could kill Jake would be dead on the spot.

But Jake just rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Nessie's eyes widened again, "Well what_ can_ we do? Breath? Is that ok? Is breathing ok dad?"

He smiled down at her pulled her into a hug and said, "I meant it about the no kissing part. _I will know._"

"Yeah yeah I know dad, don't worry we don't do anything ok?" She said looking up at him.

It surprised me how grown up she was coming, but what surprised me more was how much I didn't want her to. I smiled remembering all the times we played together and when she was still little. No matter what happens she will always be my baby.

"Ok, ok we're gonna be late. _We have to go now!_" She said, pulling Jake's hands.

He let out a booming laugh, "Ok I'm coming."

"Uh Jacob might I have a word with you for a moment?" Edward asked looking calm, almost expressionless.

I raised an eyebrow at him but he just ignored my look and Nessie's pleas to hurry up.

He pulled Jake aside and I could see him saying something to Jacob in a very threatening tone, and using gestures that implied strangulation and other forms of death.

Jake almost looked—scared. Almost.

"Mom why does dad have to be so weird? It's not like we're going to have sex or anything." Nessie huffed beside me.

Edward immediately stopped what he was doing; he turned very slowly to Nessie and said, "What did you say?"

She got a confused look on her face and said, "Dad I said _not_ having sex."

Edward balled his fists up and said through gritted teeth, "How do you know what sex is?"

Nessie rolled her eyes, "Aunt Rose told me, and Jake helped explain some."

Jake definitely looked scared now.

"Jacob, I mean this in the best way possible but, I'm going to put your head through a wall, any wall, you can _pick_ the wall, but it will be a wall."

I walked over to Edward put my hand on his back in a soothing gesture and said, "Honey you're going to be late why don't you leave now before your father has a heart attack."

Nessie and Jake nodded and quickly left.

Edward opened his mouth to protest but I put my finger on his lips to quiet him.

I slowly moved my hands towards the lower part of his jeans I undid them and pushed him onto the couch, I kissed his neck.

Edward and I made out for a good 7 minutes before he stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"Did you know she knew about sex?"

"Edward!"

_Yeah, I had a fun time writing this I hope you had a fun time reading! Please R&R!_


End file.
